User blog:Blau Wolf XIII/leaving
Blau In all seriousness, no lies, no jokes, no kids, I am officially leaving the Gamers Fanon Wiki, and Wikia. I have foreseen the grueling but inevitable fall of this wiki. We have absolutely no new users who create content on an active basis, veteran users are leaving in the loads, and even Parax resigned. It's clear that this wiki has lost its touch. A mere shell of its former, more glorious self, the POTCO Players Wiki. The one haven from which the majority of us hail from. To me, the Gamers Fanon Wiki is a merely new binding on the battered book. A book that was read, and authored by hundreds. Being constantly worn out until the point of which it could no longer be used. We all still want the book, it contains our memories, fears, hopes, dreams, ambitions, plots, stories, lore, and of course... butthurt. Although it is hopeful to preserve the book, it is best to leave it as is. Being left in the old memory bookshelf where it can no longer wear down. Where it will be protected, yet retain all of its glory even when not read. Now I think that's enough about the wiki, let's get onto the spotlight of this blog, myself. When I first joined the wiki, it wasn't to write stories about my pirate or make whatever weapon that popped into my head. It was purely for roleplay. It was the mention of a young "Tyler Crossbones," (who we all know now as William Seasteel) that brought me into the wiki, but my history extends even before that. Let's jump ahead to the very, very beginning. When I first started playing the sacred game we all cherish (at least most of us), Pirates of the Caribbean Online. What lead me to play this game was a silly TV advertisement. I was excited to "live the adventure," seek treasure, and become notorious. My sister also was eager to play with me as well, however she ultimately gave up on the game after our first playthrough. Back then I used my father's computer, a really old Macintosh that couldn't even load POTCO correctly (and Nults thinks he has the junk computer). My first memory being that when I was in the character creator, the computer went haywire. The entire screen was bleached with red pixels, almost as it was bleeding from the screen. However I never fully gave up on the game. About two years later my father picked up a more modern computer that could run POTCO. The first thing I did, was download and play POTCO of course. My second memory comes in creating my character, I was rather fond of the Middle Ages. I stook to naming him "The Blue Knight." I designed him with entirely blue clothes, and would eventually roleplay him as a sacred Knight. Destined to return glory to his family, and home (originally a place in Europe, then swapped to Raven's Cove). I completed the in-game tutorial and proceeded to Port Royal. This is my third memory, once I arrived on Port Royal I was lost. POTCO was the first MMO I ever played as I mainly stuck to my Playstation. I ran around cluelessly, hitting head-first into buildings. After a few minutes of complete "noobiness," I went back to where I spawned. I saw the little dinghy on the beach, and decided to see where it would take me. I would mindlessly board a War Frigate that, and ran around the deck unaware of what to do. The war frigate ported at Isla Cangrejos, being a Level 2, and completely stupid I ran around exploring. It was not long before I was picked off by French Undead, and I caught a glimpse of a pirate reviving me. After a few hours I eventually grew used to the game, and its controls. I then went back to the dinghy and boarded another war frigate. They boarded a flagship where I actually fought back against the undead. My blows being too weak to cause any aggro obviously. At that point I became envious of the ship. Once we returned to our ship I bolted to the wheel and took it. Captains were unable to retake their rightful vessels at the time. So the captain, a female, played it strategically and encouraged me of my sailing skills even though I only used broadsides and suck mid-sized ships. I made friends with the captain and docked the ship as it was late at night and I began to grow tired. The next morning, her name was missing from my friends list. I felt betrayed, but moved on. I did the quests and did a little sailing with my little sloop, "The Blue Eagle," was the name for it at the time. Expressing my love for the color blue and Eagles. I sailed around and shot enemy ships, amazed that cannonballs made holes in the sails. Although annoyed that it became impossible to fully tear down enemy sails. Afterwards I played the full basic experience and acquired a light galleon. The pinnacle of my fleet for years. I plundered heavily, as this was the basic access endgame. I leveled all my abilities to 14. After sinking ships for a matter of days, I grew rather bored of the game. Eventually I took up privateering and met a significant friend, "Charles Darkwalker." He was in his level thirties privateering around, I met him while on a French ship. He eventually brought me to the POTCO wiki. From there I became a wikia user and named my account "Blue2095." I chatted in the chat there, the most popular person in there for me being Dentface. Who rather became an idol for me in my early wikia days. Eventually I formed a friendship with a user named "Captain Warbones." From which he invited me to his wiki where I became a junior in roleplay. It was there that I formed the "Imperial Military," an empire as exaggerated as Pearson's. From there I met with Tyler Crossbones and eventually decided to join the big leagues of roleplay on PPW. I was recruited into Switzerland in a time of debate and unrest. Another my first appearance on this wiki being me making a "diplomatic connection," for my Imperial Military. Once I joined Switzerland I gave up on the Imperial Military and became a hardened roleplayer. I was a lively citizen until I was made Minister of Finance. A position that surprises me even to this day, as from it I've even taught myself a few topics on finance and economics. Being the ultimate benefactor for my "fat cat," ideal. However, before I was Minister of Finance I made connections to everyone in Switzerland. Especially one Joseph Coalsmythe. I was fascinated by his company "Coalsmythe Weapons Co." and decided to form a conglomerate with him: Coalblue Industries. Once I was made Minister of Finance, Tyler tarnished my early opinion of him by declaring the company property of the Swiss Government. He renamed it the "Swiss Trading Co." - after a resource trading defunct company he created beforehand. He then "repaid," me by making me CCO of the company, a position of which I already held. From there I mingled with the Swiss, especially with Tyler. I become involved in their military, taking command of my own infamous regiment: the 7th. I established the Swiss Special Forces (SSF). I made a friendship with "The 7th Master," more popularly known as "Matthew O'Malley." With this I became involved in the Swiss Intelligence Agency (SIA), from which I created a subdivision labeled the "Swiss Stealth Operations," (abbreviated SSC - a typo that I never changed). I eventually became more involved and was made Count of Valais in the Swiss Government. I created the Swiss Bank, and even made some customized currency. Around this point a young, inexperienced roleplayer named "Gavin," approached us and wanted to join. Seeing as he was rather petty we dismissed him. He vowed revenge and plotted against Tyler. In which I was still grieving against Tyler for what he did to my company I joined him. After losing hope even in Gavin, I sold him out to Tyler. Meritting me prestige on a failed plot. The more influential parts of my career... The war of Württemberg was the first of which I coordinated as a general. I drafted the assault plans, and we seized the state. Tyler then move on to annex our allies, the most notable being Genoa. This eventually gained traction in the PPW. I was promoted to Prime Minister at the time as Joseph my roleplay adoptive father at the time who named me prince resigned. At this moment was a difficult decision in my career. Should I choose the nation I have shown my loyalty and dedication to for the past year, or should I save the nation of which I had royal blood invested in? Ultimately, I gave in, and seized the nation. Joseph was displeased, but did not strip me of my royalty. There then was the movement to declare hostilities against Switzerland on the PPW. In which I was a young, inexperienced regent for the king surrendered the conquered lands (excluding Württemberg). Of course this was voided when Tyler solved it in another matter. Skipping ahead to the most significant time of my career in Switzerland, the Second Swiss Civil War. At this point Tyler had caused me several pains of which I could not tolerate anymore. With that, I banded together the most rebellious of Switzerland and declared Civil War. I ruled over Zürich, establishing a foothold in the east, while Matthew (my right-hand) had control of Jura in the west. Gavin (my left-hand) would supply the troops necessary to seize the center and Württemberg. Several battles later, and the country was under my control. I transformed the government from a Monarchy into a Federal Republic. On the brink of victory, I took a small vacation away from roleplay to celebrate. Only to return to see my lieutenants had surrendered the new nation to the English, which in turn gave it back to Tyler, who was one of their grunts to begin with. Afterwards, Tyler saw my hard work ethic and pardoned me. Gavin and Matthew were sentenced to life in prison and death, always being skeptical of me forever onwards. After the rebellion, POTCO was on the brink of collapse. I resigned beforehand and then engaged in PPW more seriously. It was here where I constantly bickered with Gavin, until he left. Afterwards I left. Then, a great hell came: MC-Nations, I don't want to delve deeper into the thought of MC-Nations. To sum it up, there was a temporal server run by a person named "Mas." It was taken away when the administration (Dictator The Scotsman/William Seasteel) bullied him into patching the server. He left, and MC-Nations ended. After a few months a posted a joke blog regarding "The Empire of the Rising Sun," at that point people returned to MC-Nations. So did The Scotsman. William gave up, and in doing so promoted The Scotsman to President, who in turn promoted me to Vice President. Scotsman made me his lap dog working around the wiki doing coding and making "reforms," to stall time for him. Eventually I realized he was making me chores, and he abused me for doing them. My reward... was punishment. Eventually I resigned, and stood with the player community against him. He resigned knowing that his last buffer (myself) was gone. He boasted of being rich and able to provide anything, yet he couldn't even afford a server for a second. I left MC-Nations, and joined the PPW. Forever gone of The Scotsman, and William Seasteel. Yet my reputation stuck with the players. Minecraft was becoming a segment here, and I joined that segment. I took part in Corvus on Civcraft, Spain on MC-Empires, and the Templars on Neddehcraft. All of these bringing me a new friend: Nults McKagan. Afterwards I became tired of minecraft, I wrote bits of fanon until a few months later. The time when I was able to play Star Wars the Old Republic on Crossover for two weeks. It was enjoyable, I took place in some limited roleplay and managed to level myself to 37. I think it was a mere coincidence that an XP weekend happened at the time I started my Crossover trial. Eventually my trial ended, and I would never be able to play SWTOR again. As I played SWTOR, I authored a character: Cevok Rendox. The one that earned me the highest recognition out of any of my stories, even if it was just a nomination. Eventually I gave up writing his biography based on the lack of new users and activity on the now Gamers Fanon Wiki. The reason why I am even leaving. I also took part in writing some Destiny fanon, Verton being my character. The War of the Cabal being my military fetish. I also created an entire wiki dedicated to improving the achievement quality on this wiki. Some of them were used, which I rather appreciate. In conclusion, I lived a handful of memorable moments on this wiki or in ways connected to it. I thank you all (or at least most of you) for the experience you gave me. I've lived rather several years of my life on wikia, which changed my real life in a way. I still find it curious that from a single MMO I would invest years into a network like this. Wikia itself has been a lot of times useful, being more of a social hub than an informative one. I may return someday, but it's not likely in the slightest. I will no longer being using this account on Wikia, this blog will be my last "edit." So with that in mind, please respect this sincere farewell and goodbye from Field Marshall Blueh Gebhard Alastair V. Kittehland Blau Wolfe De Blue Alessio Blucher Blue di Genova und von Österreich XIII NOBODY EXP- oh bugger... Category:Blog posts